Various types of encoded information reading (EIR) terminals, such as hand-held bar code scanners, hands-free scanners, bi-optic in-counter scanners, RFID readers, and mobile computers such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), are widely used in retail, manufacturing, and other environments requiring article identification. Optical EIR terminals typically utilize a lens to focus the image of the decodable indicia, such as a bar code, onto a multiple pixel image sensor, which is often provided by a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor that converts light signals into electric signals. EIR terminals equipped with RFID readers are employed to read and/or modify memory of RFID tags.